


Labios de pato

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué es lo realmente necesario para poder imitar a Nijimura?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labios de pato

—“¡Corred, corred, corred! Como perdáis, os doy una paliza”.

Kise y Kuroko, sentados en el banco de los vestuarios, miraron a Aomine sin saber qué decir. _Sabían_ que estaba imitando al capitán Nijimura por la forma en la que curvó los labios, porque ni los gestos ni la forma de hablar se parecían ni por asomo. Por no mencionar el aura intimidadora que desprendía inconscientemente Nijimura. Eso no sería capaz de captarlo ni el mejor imitador de Japón.

—¿Qué es eso? ¡No se parece en nada!

—Ya fue a hablar el listo —Aomine cruzó los brazos—. Venga, pues hazlo tú. ¿No eres el experto en copiar?

—Una cosa es _aprender_ movimientos y otra imitar a alguien—explicó Kise con el orgullo herido.

Kuroko los contempló a los dos y suspiró cansado. Aunque dijese qué le parecía aquella discusión digna de párvulos, ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer.

—Mira, Tetsu, parece que Kise ha pasado de ser un pollo a ser una _gallina_ —Aomine arrojó su toalla toda sudada, con un olor que confundía los sentidos, a Kise, que casi cayó de espaldas.

—Vale, a lo mejor yo no soy el mejor imitador, pero sé que mejor que tú soy, sí. ¡Porque peor que tú, Aominecchi, no hay nadie! —Kise tiró la toalla al suelo y se levantó de un brinco. Kuroko le lanzó su toalla _porque sí_ y Aomine le sonrió con complicidad— ¡Kurokocchi, no le sigas el juego!

Que Aomine se metiese con Kise era algo que ya todo el mundo daba por hecho, pero que Kuroko, _Kurokocchi_ , su mentor y amigo fiel también le hiciese la puñeta era como un puñal oxidado mal atestado en una herida. Tenía que recuperar su honor, y si ello incluía imitar al sádico del capitán Nijimura, lo haría de buen grado.

Solo rezó para que Nijimura no lo pillase con las manos en la masa.

—“¡Eeeeh, tú! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¡No me vengas con esas! Mueve el culo, vamos, vamos, vamos” —Kise frunció el ceño, apretó los labios hasta parecerse al patito feo y puso su mejor voz de camionero.

Era el Nijimura perfecto. Al menos para él.

—Eso suena más al profesor de Educación Física que a Nijimura —Aomine se contuvo la risa. La imitación de Kise era _pésima_ , de eso no había duda, pero eso no quitaba que sus gestos y su entonación fuesen para troncharse.

—Nijimura-senpai nunca diría algo así —comentó Kuroko con un labio temblándole.

—¿Cómo que no?—Kise acababa de redescubrir su amor por la imitación, o la burla, y no pensaba consentir que sus amigos lo desprestigiasen a la primera de cambio—“Midorima acaba de decir que ha visto a Haizaki fumando en el vestuario. Akashi, tú vigila a los mocosos estos. Mano dura, Akashi, mano dura. ¡YO IRÉ A POR HAIZAKI!”

En esa última frase, Kise lo dio todo. _Todo_. Gritó tanto como le permitió su cuerpo, eso sí, sin desprenderse de la mueca característica de Nijimura. Para poder nijimurear era imprescindible saber cómo poner los labios de pato. Muchos, entre ellos Aomine, Haizaki o el propio Kise, lo habían intentado con anterioridad, pero nunca habían captado la verdadera esencia.

Esta vez, Kise lo logró. El espíritu Nijimura yacía en sus labios.

Kuroko y Aomine, que no eran los más entusiastas a la hora de alabar a Kise, no pudieron contenerse ni un segundo más. Llenaron el vestuario y el orgullo de Kise con carcajadas. Aomine se estaba abrazando la barriga para asegurarse de que no se partiese en dos, soltando de vez en cuando “me meo” o “Kise, tío” entrecortados. No fue una sorpresa que Kuroko fuese más silencioso hasta para reír. Si no fuese por cómo temblaba y le caían lagrimones por toda la cara, Kise quizás ni se habría dado cuenta.

Tal vez Kise nunca lograría vencer a Aomine en un uno a uno, pero sí que le ganaría en cualquier momento en un concurso de hacer reír a Kuroko.

La puerta del vestuario se abrió.

Ahí murió el momento de gloria de Kise.

—¡Eeeeh, vosotros! ¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo?

Era él. Nijimura. _El de verdad_. Mirando fijamente los labios fruncidos de Kise y las risas congeladas de Kuroko y de Aomine. No era necesario ser muy avispado para darse cuenta de qué sucedía, pero en el hipotético caso de que Nijimura no se hubiese enterado, siempre estaría Akashi para explicárselo.

Así es, Akashi, el ojito derecho de Nijimura, estaba ahí, a su lado, analizando la situación en silencio.

—Eh… ¿nos estábamos cambiando? —explicó Kise como pudo. Es decir, _mal_.

El traidor de Aomine se desternilló ahí mismo, ante la mirada confusa de Nijimura y el odio mal contenido de Kise.

—Ya veo —Nijimura puso los labios tal cual lo había hecho Kise hacía unos segundos. Eso era mala señal, fijo—. Kise, ¿te crees que soy tonto?

—¡Qué va, capitán! Verás, es todo un malentendido… ¡Todo empezó cuando Aominecchi…!

— _No me vengas con esas_.

El único que salió ileso de aquella masacre, donde solo quedaba sangre desperdigada por el suelo y la sonrisa sádica de Nijimura (y las exageraciones de Kise, claro), no fue otro que Kuroko. Nunca se había sentido tan afortunado de ser un maestro en el arte del desvío de atención.

Akashi tampoco se llevó ningún golpe en la frente. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, apuntando _a saber qué_ en su bloc.

—Oye, no creerás que me he pasado demasiado con ellos, ¿no? —le preguntó Nijimura a Akashi en cuanto salieron del vestuario.

—Creo que Kise y Aomine no podrán jugar mañana.

—Vale, interpretaré eso como un sí  —Nijimura se metió la mano en los bolsillos del pantalón y silbó una canción sacada de una película de terror de serie B.

Akashi siguió a Nijimura por el pasillo, siempre a una distancia prudencial, y se sonrió a sí mismo. La imitación de Kise había sido espléndida.


End file.
